Life at Rikkaidai
by Shinkencchi
Summary: Odd girl. Chess player. Having problem with distinguishing reality from her dreams.  Living in her own peaceful world. But life at Rikkai can't be so peaceful. Maybe because of tennis players who she was watching. Rikkai's school life. Friendship.


Hello! I'm bringing another...fanfiction :D It's called **Life at Rikkaidai** (LaR). This fanfiction is translated and rewritten from Czech. It's a little bit otherwise then in Czech, but plot is same.

**Summary:** Odd girl. Kansai-ben. Chess player. Shy dreamer. Wildcat. Ironic optimist. Extroversive introvert. Phlegmatic choleric. Fickle as weather. Living in her own peaceful world. Ehm, but life at Rikkaidai can't be so peaceful, right?

Rikkai's school life. Tennis. SCHOOL TRIP (my favourite, it's not written even in Czech but I like it xD). Matches with other schools. Music competition. Kantou, Nationals, Senbatsu. Inui Juice. Kisses in the dark. Stalkers. Rumours. Sanada giving love advices.

**Life at Rikkaidai 1 - Little, dreaming and naive chessplayer**

**Saturday, 15th February**

Little girl, with black hair, which reaches her blade bones, with few forelocks falling into her turquoise eyes, dressed in green and yellow T-shirt and white shorts,  
sat down to her notebook and started browsing the Internet. She checked emails, then she went to her just created blog on Japanese site, Ameblo, with one post.

**Welcome Post**, posted by Shiten_Maya, yesterday, on Friday, 14th February

Hello everyone!

This is my first post. Welcome to my blog. Ehm, I guess I should introduce myself, huh.

My name is Maya, I am 14 years old and from Osaka. Until today I attended Shitenhouji Middle School, third year.

Um, I don't know what to write. I like reading, listening and singing, making people smile (because I don't like sad people, I always try to cheer them up. Irony is, I can't do it to myself), playing on piano and chess. Yes. CHESS.  
Not Japanese chess, normal, King's chess. Chess is wonderful game, holding so many unrevealed secrets... I'm sure you are now thinking that I'm some kind of nerd with big round glasses. A lot of people think that we (chess-players) are boring and fat humans. I don't like these people who generalize things and judge from appearance or hearing. If it helps you, I don't wear big round glasses and I'm not nerd.  
Chess is my life. I play them since my 7 years.

Except chess, sometimes I play tennis, but only as a hobby. Well, when your whole family plays tennis, you have to play too.  
But I suck the most. Even both of my little sisters play better tennis then I do _. I don't have enough power and stamina. I'm always dead after 10 minutes.

To my character, I am fickle as weather. I could call myself...Extroversive introvert. Sometimes I am talkative and interrupting people, sometimes I am silent and I rather listen others. Depends (mainly on people).

Somebody called me phlegmatic choleric. It's true, I guess. I am usually calm and don't mind anything. But when somebody jeers my family, friends or me or make me angry, don't want to be near me.  
I could hurt you.

And do you believe, I'm an ignorant observer? I like watching people around me and then guessing their habits and behaviour. Usually, my guesses are wrong ^O^ But when I fall into 'observing mode' I inadvertently ignore people who talks or calls to me D: I just don't notice them. Or often, instead of watching people, I dream with open eyes.  
I like to imagine things, which would normally wouldn't happen, imagine my world.

When today is Valentine's Day, I'll write you something about my love life. Even here I am fickle. When I'm in love, I feel like my left hemisphere says:  
"Hey, go and confess to that guy! He is cool and the one you are looking for!"  
But at same time I feel how my right hemisphere says: "No! He is total idiot, like 80% of boys on the world! Stop! If he is real man and likes you, he must confess first!"  
Haha, and then I act as the biggest moron ever. Usually, all of these things end by some funny catastrophe.  
Love disappears and life continues. Heh...but now, it doesn't matter and I don't even look for some kind of relationship. Friends are better, aren't they? Because real friends are forever.  
Haha, but yeah, I have problem with confessing to people. I have even problem to say my friends: "I like you." Only in friendly meaning.

But two things don't change. First, I'm endless optimist. Even sometimes I have ironic notes, I believe only in the best and happy things. I believe when I want something good, it can happen.  
Somebody said, that was child naivety and that I was naive as Kin-chan (one little boy), but I believe it! I believe even in miracles! :) Maybe I have pink glasses, but what.  
Second, sometimes I am childlike for my age. "Grow up already," parents say. But I don't want to change because somebody says it. I want to be myself.  
Little, dreaming and naive chessplayer. Odd girl.

Wow, I wrote here so many things, which even some of my friends or parents don't know. Truth is, I don't reveal my secrets to my friends and mainly my parents.  
But somehow, I don't mind to write it here.

Reason why I made this blog is I want to inform my friends, how I am and what I am doing. And...Though I'm a chess player, I should have good brain. But I don't usually remember what I did week ago, if it wasn't something good. I have problem with distinguishing reality from my dreams. Really.  
So I will from time to time write here, to not let my real memories fade away.  
If you read this sentence, than congratulations.  
That's all. Maya :) 

She decided to post one more post, about that day's moving and about next days at her new school 

**It's not easy to move a piano to second floor ~**, posted by Shiten_Maya, today, on Saturday 15th February

Hello everyone!

Today, my family (unfortunately, me too) moved from Osaka to Kanagawa (after half year of thinking). Why? Parents didn't told me. They had their own reasons.

But I take it positively. We have bigger house (on a damn big hill) and I have room only for me! I don't have to share it with sisters! My room is blue colored and now, quite plain, there are a piano, a bed, a table and a wardrobe. Some things will arrive later.  
It's in second floor, under roof and I have here a skylight above my bed. So while drowsing I can watch stars *O*.  
You know what was hardcore today? Moving of my piano :D 3 big guys moved it for 1 hour. But they made it. I knew it.

On Monday, I will go to new school. It's called Rikkaidai. It will be fine, if I meet some new mates. But it's weird to go to new school, in the middle of school year. But...at Rikkai, one of my childhood friend studies. I think. I didn't tell him that I'm moving. I'll try to find him.  
I can imagine his reactions. His face will be as always unreadable, his dark eyes will be without surprise. Then he will say: "What are you doing here?"  
And that will be end of our talk. No. I'm kidding :D. But he is not talkative, he usually stares to me by his death glare and listens. That's why I like him, he can listen to others, if you don't make him upset.  
We are like water and fire. Dog and cat. I don't understand how we can put up with each other. He works hard and always tries his best, when somebody it's not going how he wants, he forces himself to better performance. I like to slacking off :D He is not talkative. I, with him can babble for hours and hours. But we are good friends.

Ah! And at Rikkai! I must join chess club! They have good club. (At least they always defeat our Shiten Team!) How their reaction will be when they will see me? Heh, boys, when they see me as a chess player, they are always like o_O. Because there aren't many girls playing chess.

That's all. Maya :)

* * *

I don't read fanfictions with OC characters, so I can't compare my fic with others. So...could you tell me you opinion, if you read it? XD This gonna be fun.

Maya :)

Con-crits (or comments if any :P) are welcome :)


End file.
